Secrets
by Rhoda2611
Summary: This is a one-shot, all human story. Basically the gang have been holding back secrets, that led to an incident, that has led them to where they are now, it'll be clearer once you read the story. Rated M for language, and for a few stories that are included in this.


**Okay this story is going to confuse the hell out of you, but hopefully you enjoy it, this is going to be very long, because it going to expose some secrets that our favorite characters have been holding onto, and depending, I may add another chapter, to explain the incident, or backtrack to help explain everything that is going on, so if you get confused, well that's the point, oh this is All Human, and I'm mixing our favorite 6 with the gang from La Push, and then throw in a few other characters, I'm actually gonna enjoy doing this, because its crazy but requires a lot of imagination, gonna see how this ends up, might even confuse myself.**

**Disclaimer: only the plot is mine, all character are SM's so let's get this show on the road.**

"I HATE YOU!"! Rose screams to no one in particular.

"OMG shut up, you've been screaming that for the past hour and a half, I mean I love you Rosalie, but if you say that once more, I will knock you out," Alice moans

"Ain't you supposed to say 'I will kill you?" Leah states.

Lets say every persons head in that room turned to glare at her, well there was our 'family' of 6, then the others who were part of our little family, but still were just really good friends in our eyes. You'd never have expected both genders to be shoved into this spacious room, actually we had all expected to be separated upon arrival, and instead they threw us into this room. Carlisle and Esme are probably going out of there minds. As well as everyone else's parents, I wonder what must be going through Charlie's head.

"Really Leah?" Edward speaks for us all

"Wrong choice of words," Leah mumbles.

"How the hell did we even land up in here?"Jacob asked "I mean we were just walking down a street for Christ sakes, we weren't doing anything out of the ordinary... they can't just keep us in here like this,"

"Blame my step-dad for this, I knew he wanted to do something, I hate him... he keeps ruining my life... you know on arrival he said if I left you lot nothing would happen to me, WHAT KIND OF STEP-FATHER does that?" Bella yells.

"The fake kind," Sam replies

"Bella he's not your real Dad, he's your step-dad, Charlie's your real Dad, and I'm sure he'll be working his way here right now," Emily says.

I'm not making any sense right now am I? Well our story is pretty hard to tell, if I tell you everything straight off, I'll even confuse my self.

"They aren't gonna let us go you know," Bella says "Phil told me that much when he pushed me in here, if anything, we have no chance of going, this is bull shit,"

Right let me straighten out a few things for you all. First things first everyone is either 24, or in Sam's case 25. I'm Jasper, and we are all currently locked up in a cell at the Police station, in the room with me is my sister Rose, as you heard earlier, Alice my long-term girlfriend, her brother Edward, his girlfriend Bella, her brother Emmett. Well that's the close family, other than that there's: Bella's cousin Jacob, his girlfriend Nessie, then there's Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. Rachel had been lucky, seeing as she was down with flu, and all but kicked us out of her home when we'd gone up to see her. We had been in this cell for about 4 hours, but we had been here longer seeing as we all had been interrogated upon arrival. We had been having a night out, well it started that morning really, we'd all gotten up early and made our way up onto the cliffs at La Push so that we could have a bonfire, but then during that afternoon we had wondered to the beach and had a fun time soaking one another and scaring the crap out of one another. It was then we decided we'd go out for a meal and drink during the evening, I mean with all the crap we'd been going through recently, we needed a bloody break. We had finished our meal, and went to our local for a couple of drinks before deciding to grab some alcohol and heading back to Alice and Edwards, we hadn't even gotten that far when we were stopped by the police, and then escorted to the station, and the rest as they say is history... actually scrap that, history needs to be talked about in order to solve this.

"How the hell did we end up like this?" I say.

"It all started when I said I had a secret," Bella said "After that everything has gone up and down like a rollercoaster, and so many secrets came out in the process, not to mention so much loss has been suffered, and now we are all fucked up as the next person,"

"Actually then that would be our fault," Alice said "Girls night did not go to plan, it was meant to be a fun night, and instead we pushed you, and then this all occurred,"

"Well if we are going back like that, then I guess its actually our fault," Emmett says pointing to every guy in the room "We knew something was wrong, so we'd talked about getting you all together to get your secrets out in the open, because of that stupid Girl Talk, and the rules it entails,"

"Then that would be our fault for telling you that girls talk and that unless told so, we protect each others secrets as well as our own," Emily said

"Yeah, but you'd have no secrets to tell, if we were receptive enough for you all to tell us what we've been doing to bug you all," Seth laughed

"I only asked how we ended up like this, and man I think we've gone some far back," I sigh

Silence loomed over the group for about 2 minutes before the door opened and everyone turned to face whoever was coming in, they stepped into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Daddy?" Bella whispered

"Hey Bells," he replied, the sadness showing in his eyes "Right kids, do you know why your in here?"

Instead of replying we all just shook our heads, because truth be told none of us had the slightest clue as to why we'd gotten arrested. Charlie sighed; he rubbed his face with his hand before finally closing the distance between us and sitting down on the floor like the rest of us.

"Okay can any of you tell me what happened 6 months ago?" he stated.

Lets just say we all reacted to that, 6 months ago was the worst time in our lives. Everyone including me, started to curl in on themselves, no one wanted to relive that month again, why was it brought up now.

"I shared a secret," Bella whispered

Everyone's head shot up at that, put of everyone no one would have expected her to talk, to be honest no one knew the full extent of her secret apart, the girls knew most, and us boys knew little, but all in all we were all pissed at it. I don't even think Charlie knew it.

"Bells what are you on about? What secret?" Charlie asked.

"Before I tell you, I need to talk about before that Daddy, this needs to go back just a few months before that happened, and it started like this..."

_**1 Year Ago**_

"_For fuck sake, why, just why is she blanking me out?" Edward growled "She's shutting me out again, why, someone help me here, why is she shutting me out? Have I done something, if I have I don't even know what I've done to shut her off from me,"_

"_Its not just her man, since last weekend all the girls have been getting together more often, and they wont talk to any of us, unless its to ask if anything needs to be done, you know pointless shit," Sam complained_

"_This is 3 years ago all over again," I add_

_Because that was true, last time all the girls had only been talking to one another, and barely speaking to us was three years ago, yet none of us ever found out what the hell was going on. We all walked in one day to see Bella yelling at the girls to 'get a grip' and to 'move the fuck on', and that 'normalcy needs to be brought back' and 'if any of you reverts back, I'll kick your ass into next week'. We decided at that point to knock, and the door was answered by happy, smiling girls, to be honest it freaked us all out._

"_Edward I'm sure Alice is just... oh what the hell can I say, Leah's being an outright bitch towards me, I feel your pain brother, I just can't understand why my sister won't speak to me," Seth groaned_

"_How do you think I feel?" Emmett said "Rose is my girlfriend, Bella's my sister and Nessie's kind of like my cousin coz of Jake, and they always talked to me, now none of them will, I cant stand it, you know Rose and Bella haven't always been the best of friends, but all of a sudden if I go to yours Jasper, Bella wants to come along, and if Rose comes to ours, she heads straight into Bella's room, and every time they are constantly on the phone with Nessie,"_

_All the guys agreed with that assessment, I mean we might not all be related but we were a family, and we were all friends, but for some reason the girls just didn't want to talk with us, and not a single one of us could possibly understand why._

_Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; I fished it out and saw that I had three texts, one of Alice, one of Rose and the other from Bella._

***Girls and I realize we've been bitchy, gonna have a girly holiday, so we will be gone for week, I'm sorry for being a bitch, love you xx*~ Alice**

***Gonna go on holiday with girls, gone for a week, see you when we get back bro, tell mom and dad, love you all :)*~ Rose**

***Organized a holiday for us girls, everyone going, no need to worry, apologies to everyone, see you when we get back :)*~ Bella**

_I looked up to see that everyone was looking at there phones, seems like I weren't the only one to get a text, well I expected Em and Edward to get a text because all three girls always text all three of us._

"_For fuck sake, again?"Paul yells "There going off again without any warning again?"_

"_Rachel messaged you?" Jacob asked_

_Paul nods his head._

"_Me too, along with Ness and Bella," Jacob adds glumly._

"_Wait did everyone get a message from Bella?" Quil asks "Actually everyone who did put you hand up,"_

_Everyone's hand went up, looks like Bella's message was just a standard one sent out to us all, so my guess would she was the one who suggested the holiday, well she was the only one of our close circle not going out with anyone, not that Edward was going to be any longer._

"_Anyone else get the feeling that Bee is responsible for this, or is that just me," Emmett asked_

_Everyone seemed to have the same thought as I had. Why were girls so complicated? I mean I know guys are complex, but girls are a total mind game, it's like one minute you think you know them, then the next your wondering what the hell you did wrong. Well I grew up with my sister, even with Bella and Alice, then once we got to middle school we met with the others, and have met other girls since, but it was like overnight they switched, they became a completely new person, and that freaked me out. You never know what to say, most of the time you don't say anything, especially if you like a certain part of your body to remain intact and on your body._

"_Well they ain't answering the phone Renee said they were there about 10 minutes ago, they'd all had a bag packed, and they've all left there phones behind," Edward said_

"_Wait Mom was at the house? That's weird she's hardly ever there," Emmett mused "Wait they've already gone, well shit. They haven't said were there going,"_

_This was going to be one long fucking week._

**Back to present**

_Edward POV_

"Bells why does this have any relation to the incident?" Charlie asked.

I look around and notice everyone staring at the pair. Jasper was sat looking a little as was Emmett, the rest of the guys looked as though they didn't want to hear this, but we all really knew nothing, not even after 10 months of dating has Bella ever voluntarily told me anything. She looked so lost and alone, and I was worried for her, by the looks of it all the girls were, I think they'd prefer to tell this.

I was thinking back to about 4 years ago, it had been about 5 months since Bella and I had mutually agreed to not date anymore, everyone thought it was going to be awkward, but it wasn't, I realise that was a big mistake in itself, I don't even know what went wrong, but it took me so long to realise that I just wanted to date her, and it took a lot of courage for me to ask her out, this time.

"Dad just listen okay, the boys think we were stupid, in fact they are, we didn't go on holiday at all, we didn't even leave the continent, we left our phones and anything else that could be tracked because we had so much shit that needed to be talked out, and it helped, at least I think it did, but it was during that week that everything went down hill, we realised that everyone had been holding a secret, even the boys, and that all led down to 6 months ago," Bella took a deep breath "Daddy, you have to understand, we knew our behaviour was causing a bit of unrest in our group, so we needed some time to voice our concerns within our inner circle, and we needed to be sure that no one was holding any secrets, and the only way we could do that was by saying we had booked and gone on holiday,"

"Wait you never went on holiday?" Jared asked

"No we didn't, we just needed you lot to believe that we did," Alice said "We knew you would be pissed at us for not telling you anything else, and for organising it at a short time, and we knew that you would automatically assume that it was Bella's idea, which it wasn't,"

Everyone turned to face Bella, who was blushing.

"It was actually Kate who organised it for us," Rose said for our benefit

We all turned to face her. Kate was my girlfriend at that point, she broke up with me about halfway during that week, and I knew we weren't going to last much longer, but this was a shock to me.

"She'd been a big help to us, and it was only because of us that she stuck it out with Edward so long, she didn't want to date him, but had the excuse of seeing us, if she was still with him... I mean that wouldn't arouse any suspicion," Nessie said

"When she broke up with you, she'd come up to see us, she needed to make sure that we were okay, by that point we were all pretty much in shock from what our discussions had come too, she told us we could stay there for a while, but she wouldn't be able to come back as she was moving to England to stay with her long-lost sister," Emily said.

"Wait so you all pretty much lied to us?" Seth asked

"Like you don't all lie to us all of the time 'no honey, I'm just going to go get the groceries', 'yeah I did clean up the mess in the kitchen', 'its only one drink babe, I haven't seen the guys in a while'," Leah spat

"Leah," Bella sighed, and held out her hand.

Leah stood up and took hold of her hand, sitting down next to her; they ended up leaning against one another.

"Look I'm sorry about that," Leah said after a while "Its just girls only lie when necessary, we didn't want to lie to you, but we had no choice, we pretty much knew that we were going to crack under strain if we remained here, we just needed to time to have no interruptions and be free to voice anything that has been plaguing us, we are sorry,"

"Well what was said there then, I mean you all know we talk about whatever's bothering us, then we tell our girlfriends, who go and tell all of the other girls, so they're are no secrets between us," Embry said

"Guys this is getting off track," Charlie sighed

"Daddy its not like we have much else to do, we wont be getting out of here anytime soon, and if this is going back to 6 months ago, then I'd say our chances of getting bail are pretty slim, again that day was awful," Bella whispered

Charlie didn't bother saying anything else. The silence that followed was deafening, but it seemed as though no one wanted to talk.

"Fine, I'll go first," Emily said

"No..." was the response from all the girls.

"No its time, I'm sick of not having this out in the open, and it was one of the reasons as too why 6 months ago happened," she sighed

"Can you tell me first what this has to do with the incident 6 months ago" Charlie asks.

"Sure... well like we've all said that month was awful, and it was only just a year ago that all of our secrets were out in the open, anyway, some of the people involved in my secret had decided to come after me, and pretty much everyone in this room, out of the guys only Jared and Seth knew, and they were the ones that joined in with us, and that got them arrested for what they did, and made him vengeful for revenge," Emily said

"Okay, I'm guessing this was the first arrest within the group then?" Charlie's asked.

"Not quite, but kind of, anyway..."

**1 Year Ago**

_**Emily POV**_

_We'd __been here in our little hideout for about 2 hours, everyone was getting settled in and familiarising__ themselves with the layout of the house we were gonna stay in for the week. We'd informed the boys of our leave about 30 minutes into our drive here. Things had been off for while, but since last weekend things had been awkward, not for us, but whenever we were with the guys._

"_Kate said the fridge would be stocked; wanna help make something for everyone?" Bella asked, standing in the doorway._

"_Sure, what do you wanna make?" I ask_

"_Not sure, let's decide when we're in the zone," she said with a smile "Sorry for all this, I didn't, I mean... I never, oh I don't know,"_

"_Bella its fine, we should never have pushed you, I mean we knew something wasn't right, but we shouldn't have pushed you like that, don't__ apologise__,"_

"_She's right Bella, we never had any right, I mean we were fine up until then, things weren't great but they were well enough, I know everyone hates themselves right now, because it's stupid how we pushed you for your secret and yet no one else said any of there's," Leah sighed_

"_What would that make everyone feel better? That's it yeah lets sit around... and tell everyone our secrets and act as though everything is fine and dandy, when we know its fucking not, I know everyone has at least one secret they__ don't__ want to tell anyone, but I ain't gonna force it out of them, fuck you all if you think I'd be a part of that," Bella said before storming out of the room._

"_She's still really pissed isn't she?" Alice asked, Rose had her arm wrapped around her shoulders_

"_I just never expected it to be like that," Rose commented._

"_We are not spending this week being pissy with one another, lets go to the living area, and we are all gonna have a long, long chat... someone go get Bella please, we need to talk with her too," I plead._

_Rose volunteered to go off to get her whilst the rest of us decided to make ourselves comfortable in the living area, I could see Rachel and Alice drag pillows from the downstairs cupboard in here, Leah was bringing in blankets that left Nessie and I to bring drinks and snacks in for us all, once we'd finished the set up, Rose was coming down the stairs with Bella in tow, and she also had some CD's in her hand, good idea. Music was turned on, wine was poured and we all took a seat on the floor, everyone sat on the big blanket, and dragging another over there legs, as well as taking a couple of pillows._

"_Tell you what, I'm gonna talk for a little while, as long as no one else minds," I say_

_Shrugs and shakes of the head are my response._

"_Right I'm going to tell you all something that I never told anyone else before, I'm doing this because I need to tell someone about this, and because I trust you all," I say taking a deep breath "If we are going to be uncomfortable then I'm gonna make sure that it isn't only Bella who is dealing with it,"_

"_Emily you don't have to..." Bella began_

"_I know," I say cutting her off "But I want too... okay this is going back to about 2 years ago, roughly just before Sam and I started to date."_

_I prepare myself to tell them this._

"_One night I was walking home from work, as I had done every single night for 2 years, I loved my job, I loved the people I was working with, and I loved how you guys would pop in so often to see me, as well as to order some food," I say laughing, all the girls laugh along with me_

"_But this one night, as I was walking I reached into my bag to grab my cell, which I had always done, because I always called my mom or dad to tell them when I was on my way home, it was either that or daddy was going to drive me to and from work, which I wasn't having... anyway I couldn't find it immediately so I stopped and looked around in my bag before realising I had left it on the table in the staff lounge, I had, had it out earlier texting Sam, and I must have forgotten to put it in my bag. So I did what anyone else would have done, I headed back,"_

_I shook my head to get the vivid memories out of my head. I noticed that everyone was looking at me with concerned, even scared looks on there faces, I smile softly, which helped them to relax._

"_When I got to the diner I saw that Steve was doing the accounting, so I knocked on the glass door to notify him of my presence, to say he was shocked would have been an understatement, anyway he made a joke of it saying 'what did you miss your job so bad you had to come back to get ya fix', and we laughed about it, before I told him that I'd left my phone, he told me that needed to leave, so he gave me the spare set of keys to lock up, as long as I posted them off on my way home, considering that he lives two streets away from me, anyway we bided each other goodnight, before he left in his car and I made my way to the staff lounge. Anyway when I got there I looked high and low for my phone but I couldn't find it anywhere, so I searched in my locker, even in the staff toilets, that meant even going into the smelly men's, but I couldn't find it anyway. So I decided to look into the kitchen in case I'd left it in there by accident, but it wasn't there, and that was when I remembered that we had a lost and found, and that was kept under the bar desk, so I went there. I mean there are 8 boxes under there, so I had to sit on the floor to look through the box, it took me about 10 minutes but I found my phone, beneath a boot for that matter," I laughed._

"_I'm scared to ask what happened next," Leah whispered._

"_Well as you know I am currently sat on the floor having just got my phone out of the box when I hear the diner door open, I was about to pop up to see who it was when I heard more than one set of footsteps, and I knew that it wasn't Steve, if it had been him, he'd have shouted out to me, anyway I crawled toward the kitchen, and once safely in there I peeked up to see 2 females along with one man looking left and right of the diner, I heard one of the women direct the other to search the kitchen, and I automatically start to panic, I left my phone on the floor and as she was about to enter the kitchen I dialed 911, I picked up the first thing that came to hand, which happened to be a pan, and once she was close enough I hit her around the head, and she fell, I caught her and shoved her into the small cupboard we had there, I picked up my phone which was still on at that point, I whispered that I needed help to Stevie's Diner ASAP, before I left my phone on the counter were we'd put completed meals onto for the servers to take out, and I head back to the dining area, even I knew I was stupid at that point, but I couldn't not do anything," I say choking back a sob_

"_You did what you had to do," Alice whispered_

"_I know that, but I didn't have to go out there, and yet I did. Anyway I was still holding that pan behind my back when I got to the two others, and I hit the other woman on the back of her head knocking her to the floor, but I didn't give myself enough time to defend myself, that guy charged at me knocking me backwards into a table and I fell to the floor. He stood up over me holding a gun to my head and demanded I tell him where the money was, and I told him, I told him that the manager took it all home every night after he left, but he didn't believe me, he dropped the gun, and yanked me up by my hair, and that's when I felt something being jabbed into my back, he was holding a knife in my back, he told me if I lied to him or made one wrong move, then he'd make sure that I was finished off,"_

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?" Leah yelled outraged_

_Instead of answering I turn around and lift the back of my shirt up, across my back you can see clearly three faded marks of where he'd forced the knife across my skin, at the bottom of my back, hidden by the waistband of my jeans was the first initial mark me made on me._

"_That was all that he did, then, the hospital helped me with this, and I told them that I didn't want to tell anyone just yet, and that I would when I got home, I told my parents that I'd met an old friend and was catching up with them, it was 2 months later that I saw that fucker again... you know when you thought I got mugged, it was him, and now because of him I cant have kids, because he fucked me up so bad, he hates my guts, I was never supposed to be there and he messed up my life, and Sam doesn't even know that the chances of me ever bearing a child are basically slim to nothing, I told Jared and Seth, seeing as they were the ones that found me, about him, and they wanted to hunt him down, but I begged them not too," I say finishing_

_Bella was the first person to get up, I knew that my story would kill her, but I was now glad that I had it out there in the open, soon enough I was cocooned around with everyone holding me around in a hug, it was comforting, but it hurt, I'm guessing this is how Bella felt._

**Back to Present**

"He was one of the fuckers involved in that incident, apparently twiddle dum, and twiddle dee over there had threatened him, so he was going to come after me, and those two, and I didn't know about it until he was there in front of me," I tell Charlie

The boys are currently in shock; since Nessie was the closest female to me she wrapped her arms around me and silently cried with me. Charlie looks horrified, I knew he was one of the officers working on the 'mugging' case, but I could never tell them the real reason as too why that had happened, they drew it down to wrong place at the wrong time.

"That stupid mother-fucker, I should have killed him when I had the chance too," Jared snarled "Emily why didn't you... no, I am so fucking sorry,"

"I'm sorry for what happened Emily, and I understand your reasons for not saying anything, I just wish you could have said anything to me, but I understand," Charlie said

"It was just too painful to tell, I have been robbed of the one thing I wanted to be my whole life, its not so much of being a mother, but I wanted to experience pregnancy, the whole package, knowing that I was growing life inside of me, and there's hardly any chance that, that will ever happen," I say letting a tear roll down my face

Next thing I know another set of arms is being wrapped around me, I turn around and see Sam there silent tears rolling, but he's trying to be strong. He kisses the top of my head, and just keeps his hold on me.

"I'm sorry," I tell him

"Don't you dare say that, it isn't your fault that a stupid fucker did that to you, I wish I had been there for you, I cant believe you've held this in so long, I'm so sorry," he says "Sure I know that I wanted to have kids some day, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay, you're not going through this alone, I wish I knew, you know I love you so much, I just wish I could've helped you, this is breaking me, but I will always need you to remember that I will love you no matter what,"

"Bella?" I call out "You ok?"

She turns to face me "I will be, are you?"

"Yeah I will be,"

"I'm guessing this wouldn't be a good time to tell everyone that I actually went after that fucker, and because of that he landed up in hospital in a coma, which is the real reason as to why he disappeared off the map," Sam says

With that everyone including me turns to stare at him.

"What? He hurt my girl, he left her for near dead, I wasn't not going to do nothing, anyway I told the police that it was me, but they didn't believe me because of the fact that Emily's my girlfriend, and they thought that I just wanted to hurt him, not that I had actually, which is one of the reasons he attacked me that day more than he did with those two, he wanted to land me in hospital,"

"Wait what happened to the two females?" Paul asks

"They were arrested at the scene of crimes, and were arrested and since they couldn't post bail, they can't be released, anyway they are in prison, and will be for another 2 years," I tell him.

"Okay that's one thing cleared up," Jasper mumbles

_Alice's Pov_

"Alright I'm next, this is fucking killing me, cant take it anymore, and in advance I want to everyone in this room, because if I hadn't have dealt with this one fucking client then no explosions would have gone off on that day and no-one would have fatally injured,"

All of the boys look over at me in shock, Rose protectively places her arm around me, and pulls me up close to her, and Bella also gets up from her spot and sits on the other side of me and wraps an arm around my waist. I lean against Bella as Rose places my legs across her lap, and then begins to massage them.

"Aro was a twat, and a sicko, and a psychopath," Rose spat "He thought by doing that he'd finally win you over, instead all it did was render him deaf, blind, and unable to walk,"

"Alice, you knew how the explosions and fire started?" Charlie asks to clarify

"No I don't know that, all I know was who did and why he did that, he'd heard as many had about what was about to go down, and you know this stupid town when one thing is said, other things are said, next thing you know to many people become involved, that day was just supposed to be something between us, but it wasn't, see Aro knew everything about are group here, I don't how he did, or even really why he did, but he knew the people we hated most, or anyone who'd every hurt us in anyway, he rounded them all up and told them about that stupid plan," I sigh

"I'm sorry, plan?" Charlie asks confused

"Uncle Charlie," Jacob says "You need to understand that with a group as big and diverse as us, incidents and fights do occur, anyway we'd been dealing with too much shit by this point, so we asked for neutral ground, which Bella helped with, which is why we were there, we were pretty much split into three different groups, the girls that were pissed, the boys who were stressed about the girls being pissed, then the other who couldn't make there mind up, we were supposed to just have it out, everyone voicing there opinion, and everyone listening, then coming to some lay down, instead we got there started to talk then a explosion just came out of no where, then next thing we know... well you pretty much know about that,"

"Okay, Alice you want to continue?" Charlie asked

"Not particularly but I'm going to... right where was I?" I ask "Oh wait, yeah I remember. Well as everyone in here knows I co-own a fashion business, and that's been up and running for a while, and since we were doing so well we were staring to get some recognition, which for business plans was a good thing. Anyway my assistant Jane had taken a call that morning for an afternoon appointment with Aro; he was doing some sort of photography... I really don't have a clue of what it was he was doing," I say

"Aro was an up and coming photographer, I'd done shoot with him, he'd go to selected cloth shops, and is the models and sponsors like the clothing on show then the business would fare well, at least for a good while," _Nessie _states "He was always so different though, when he was doing the shoots he was always focused on what he was doing, it was like he had rehearsed everything, when dealing with the models he was caring and loving, he made you feel like you had a big shot of becoming the top Model around, but when he was on his own or with another photographer he was cold, and I mean cold,"

"Well anyway I'd ensured that everything was prepared for when he came, when he did I was going over the inventory of our stock, also checking what designs were new, as well as how well we were doing, anyway Aro had come in and startled me, so I dropped everything I had on the floor, including some new design ideas that I had, he picked that up and said that they looked impressive, as he handed it back, his hand touched my arm, and he jumped back in shock, what for, I didn't understand, anyway I asked him to take a seat and that I would be with him in a moment, so I got Vicki to clean up, well she didn't mind, she always wanted to see Aro up and close, so she got her wish," I shudder. "Well after that we got down to business, I asked him what he was looking for specifically, and how soon he would need it, and he answered me pleasantly..."

"_**Well I think you can easily adapt to our needs easily, which is a good thing Miss. Cullen, I just love your designs, I can easily picture my clients showcasing your stuff. Any chance that you'd like to work me directly and exclusively, together we'd do well in business," Aro said**_

"_**Mr. Volterre as much as I appreciate the offer, I enjoy my job here, I wouldn't change it for the world, but it would be a pleasure to plan and design clothing that your clients would enjoy to model, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement," I said in my most professional voice**_

"_**Let's cut all the pleasantries, please do call me Aro," he smiled**_

"_**I'd be more comfortable of calling you Mr. Volterre than anything else; I am nothing if not professional,"**_

"_**Well sticking to business all the time does get rather boring Miss. Cullen, what may I ask do you do just for fun?"**_

"_**I like to shop in my spare time Mr. Volterre, other than that I like spending my time with my friends and my family, as well as my boyfriend, I am a very social person, but I like the aspect of running a business which I am doing, I am the type of person who doesn't like having her time wasted,"**_

"_**You're every dedicated, seems to me that you don't relax that much Miss. Cullen, some day you may just burn out," with that he laughed to himself "Sorry about, its just my other of business is trying to work out what causes explosions and fires, as well as how they can be prevented, and what circumstances are bad for these, rather interesting process if you like the aspect of researching,"**_

"_**Sounds interesting," I say mildly sarcastically "If I ever need help with fire or explosions, I should come to you,"**_

_**He just laughed and said "Maybe you should,"**_

_**He left shortly after that.**_

"We did business for a while until we got several new clients who actually wanted designs to be crafted and made for there company, we had to cut business with Aro because well we found out no one in his business wanted to wear the clothes he'd asked us for, which as you can imagine is bad for business, and I didn't hear from him, until we all bumped into him in the park, we were all arguing over some stupid shit, and dumb head over there said that if this was a movie there probably would have been a explosion going off, and Aro commented that an explosion in the park wouldn't have worked so well, because of the vast space and the weather conditions, it was all really pointless, especially when that prick there turned round and said that if there was a fire he wouldn't help get any of us girls away from it, if we weren't so bloody occupied we would have noticed that we had gained Aro's interest at that, he thought we were asking him for his help, so when he heard about our plan, he started working on a few things, that we didn't find out about until it happened." I said finishing up my part.

"Who's dumb head, and who's the prick?" Charlie asked

"I'm dumb head," Emmett sighed

"And I'm the prick," said Embry "I didn't actually mean that, you all know for a fact I would at least attempt to save you all, why the fuck did he take that to mean we wanted a fire that would trap the boys so that the girls could leave and not help us?"

"Don't ask," Bella said

"Okay kids give me a moment to process this," Charlie said gripping his head "Right so you lot had fallen out, or got to stressed over some shit, organised to have a deep talk on neutral ground, which happened to be an old house that Bella had in her possession, crazy Aro came to do business with Alice, found out about this and decided to create some sort of device that would cause an explosion then lead into a fire, and one of the people he rounded up because of what he'd heard and found out about was the person who attacked Emily, and got threatened and beaten up by three people in this room?"

"That pretty much sums things up for now," Edward said "Though that's not even half of it, Aro played a major part of it, the police found the plans in his office, and call logs to a lot of people, the research he'd done on all of us happened during the time Alice was working with him, it got more drastic after the business proposition was cut,"

"Have Mom and Dad been informed that we're all in here?" I ask Charlie

"Yeah, and they've been told there isn't anything that they can do apart from sit tightly, they've been told that your all under my charge and that I am dealing with this,"

"So what part does Phil play in all this then?" Jacob asks

"Well he's looking out for his step-kids, and since I was out I asked him to take care of you all, I might not like the guy, for obvious reasons, but I needed someone you all knew to be with you all,"

"The only person he gave a shit about was Bella," I shout "He told her if she turned her back on us that she would be pardoned, but instead she is sat here in here with us,"

"Because this is all my fucking fault," Bella says "This is all my fucking fault and not one of you can deny this, if I hadn't said anything, then you all wouldn't have said anything, and that fucking day would never have happened, and we wouldn't have been here right now,"

"I'm guessing its time to share my part in all of this," Rose asked quietly.

"Which bit?" Bella asked looking about as pained as the rest of us girls

"Everything, including the part Jasper and Emmett play in this," she sighed.

Like usual everyone turned to face the mentioned people. Jasper looked resigned, Emmett look annoyed, pissed and a little scared, and Rose, well Rose was faring as well as she could in this situation.

_Rose's POV_

I hated this, I fucking hated this. Bella keeps blaming herself, all she did was tell her secret when we had all pushed her, the rest of this was down to the rest of us, including the boys they weren't so innocent, I knew about Jared and Seth's part with Emily, but I never knew about Sam, and by the looks of it no one even knew what had happened with the three of us.

"Rose am I gonna get a headache after this?" Charlie asks

"Probably, you've got so much going around right now, and so much more yet to come, and yet you wont understand it fully, because well you weren't there," I sigh

"Right before she begins I'd like to say something on my sisters behalf," Jasper speaks up "The people we mixed up in used to be our friends when we were little, you know that we'd go to Florida for 3 weeks every summer, and for a week during the winter break, and down there in the little neighborhood we made a few friends, anyway most of them now that they've grown up and all, moved up this end, they live in Seattle, Port Angeles, and some other places nearby,"

"Well we'd been invited up to some party that they were having and Jazz and Rose invited me along, because well I was going out with Rose at that time, and Alice and Jasper weren't, and when we all initially met they were really nice, but I learnt later that night that they weren't," Emmett contributed

"Uh, hello... I'm telling this," I say "We were with the usual crowd which consisted of us, Chelsea, Marie, Riley, Laurent, Felix and Alec, out of them Felix and Riley were brothers, Marie and Alec were siblings as well, and Chelsea and Laurent were only children... anyway that night we found out that Marie was in love with Jasper, and that Laurent and Felix both really liked me, and they were both annoyed at the fact that I had a boyfriend, so they spent the entire night trying to intimidate Emmett, Marie kept trying to go for Jasper who eventually told her that he was dating someone and that the only reason she wasn't here was because she was at her grandparents in Idaho that weekend,"

"Okay," Charlie said

"If you remember not long after that we threw a party," I told him, he chuckled at that "We had everyone here come and we invited all of them, except Marie, Felix and Laurent had some function at there work that they couldn't miss, and they were gutted, so the others had come down, and obviously by that point Jasper and Alice were dating, well the crowd that had come down we're reporting back to those three, and at some point during the night they made a visit, so we cut out early and met them down by the boat house,"

"That's where you disappeared too, we could understand you and Emm disappear but Jaspers disappearance didn't make any sense," Quil said

Everyone turned to glare at him, and immediately he shut up and straightened his back up against the wall.

"Yeah that's where we'd gone, when we got there they apologised for not being able to come sooner, and we'd said that it was fine, they told us it wasn't, and then proceeded to ask why the big giant was with us, so I told them that he was my boyfriend, so, so what? They didn't like that, Felix and Laurent started disputing against that, Felix saying that he was almost exactly like Emm so why had I never shown any interest in him, with Laurent telling me that he thought that we were going out, because of some stupid thing that had been said when we were 5, apparently he believed that we were maintaining a long distance relationship, and he was waiting for me to move up closer to him, to which I laughed in his face," I shook my head

"That was roughly the point that both Felix and Laurent launched themselves at Emmett and proceeded to fight with him, I think they only got one punch in before Emmett floored them, and they needed some medical attention, anyway they left telling Emmett that, that wasn't the last that he would see of them, something about how they would be back to claim what was rightfully there's." Jasper said "Whilst that was going on, Maria was trying to 'seduce' me telling me that she'd missed me so much, and that the one night we'd spent together meant so much to her... which made no sense to me as I had never spent a night with her, she was going on about how much she loved me, and she couldn't wait to show me pleasure again, when I asked her what the fuck she was on about, she told me that I shouldn't be going all shy on her, and that claiming I had a girlfriend wasn't going to scare her away, that she'd wait as long as I needed,"

"Now that I remember, it was creepy to fuck, so I went over to Jasper with my phone and told him that his girlfriend was trying to call him, and that she wanted to know where he was, which Alice was doing," I say "That was when Maria was spouting off some shit about her and Jasper being made for one another, and that there was an arranged marriage for them, she didn't exactly like it when Jazz said he never loved her, and never would, and that he would never do anything, that his heart belonged to one person and that he was desperate to get back to her, Maria then said that she would 'see to that' and ran off into the night," Emmett said

"And we didn't hear from them until 6 months ago, they got involved because they thought that if Emm and Ali weren't around that Rose and I would magically fall "back" in love with them," Jasper said.

"So they were there that night then?" Charlie asked

"Yeah," Jazz and Emm said. "That was it,"

All the girls turned to face me, whilst everyone else stared at Jasper and Emmett; it was almost unconsciously that all the girls moved closer to me, Bella took a hold of my hand, whilst Alice switched positions so that I was in between them both that was about the point that everyone else took notice of us.

"Alright I'll ask," Paul said "What's going on?"

"That's not it," I manage to say

Everyone around me shook there heads as well.

"Rose, what do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"You don't have to Rose," Leah whispered

"We're all here for you," Alice said "If you want any of us to..."

"No, I need to tell them all," I say

They all nod at me, then slightly shift so that they are all leaning against the wall we're I'm sat, anyone looking in would find this funny, it was like girls on one side boys on the other, then Charlie just stuck in the middle.

"Rose, what more is there?" Charlie asked.

"Right I've already come to term with this, as have the girl here, so I don't want any fucking sympathy if any of you does I'll knock you bloody unconscious," I threaten "Okay you all think that it ended after they left after we straightened them out in the boathouse, well they only left Emmett and Jasper alone until 6 months ago, but for me the last time I'd seen them was a year before all of that,"

"If you all remember we'd decided to have a girl's weekend out of town which Rose had organised, because we'd told you lot to have fun drinking and playing games all weekend, as long as our homes were clean when we came back," Nessie sighed

"And if you also remember we would check in with you all every hour, which meant that only one of us would text only one of you so that you would know where we were and what we were doing," Emily said.

"And when we didn't text any of you, you all went shitty on us, but at that point none of us had our phones on them because we were others occupied," Leah whispered

"Okay now you're scaring me sis, what the hell is going on? What the hell did they say to you?" Jasper said panicking

"Jazz calm the fuck down will you, let her speak, just don't say anything please, and just remember we didn't know the exact detail until we had that week away, so don't accuse us after please?" Alice begged

All the boys nodded at that.

"Okay well it was my turn to message you guys, which I sent a text to Jasper, but then I wanted to talk to Emmett for a few minutes, so I told the girls that I was going to go outside to make the call, we were staying in Nessie's sister condo so I was walking down past the lake, but I couldn't get any signal, anyway I was walking back up, and making my way to the street when I noticed someone walking the opposite way, and I thought I recognised them from somewhere... I can't," I whispered the last part

"At my sisters condo, as Rose said we have the lake that is out back, to the left on the front, that head up to the park area and the shops as well as the other condo's, and to the right there are sheds and garages," Nessie said "We'd all looked out the window when we saw Rose turn right,"

"The guy that was walking up towards Rose made a cut across the street and carried on walking that way, but we didn't see him," Emily was saying

"He came out of no where, and dragged me into one of the sheds, he hit me, and I fell to the ground, not before I'd sent a text to the girls telling them where I was, anyway he told me that he knew me from way back, and that he was here as a favor to my future husband," I stutter

"Why the fuck would I send out some guy?" Emmett asked.

"Not you, you imbecile," I growled "Felix and Laurent thought that I needed reminding who I actually loved and decided that if I didn't want either of them, that I needed to be fucked up so that I wouldn't want anyone and that anyone would want me,"

"No..." Jasper gasped

"Yeah," I whispered

"They did that, they sent him?" Emmett asked

"They were there, they told me no one would ever want me, that no one would ever love me, that no one liked me, that I was tainted, that I deserved it, after that I sent a text to Bella's phone, and they all came out looking for me, they found me an hour later and we made our way to the hospital," I tell them, head down.

"Fucking hell," Charlie mutters "Even after that they still wanted to come after you, Christ, what did they exactly do that day, just to clarify?"

"They were the ones that Aro hired to help place the explosives, and they wanted to make sure they looked like hero's after they 'saved' us girls from the blaze, instead they landed themselves in the burn unit after they didn't get out in time, Marie stayed as far away from it as possible, only instructing the boys to make sure that Jasper came out unhurt,"

"You said that you'd gotten in a fight that weekend at a bar with some bitch who thought you were eyeballing her fiancé and that she had thrown you head first into a table," Jacob said

"It was the first thing we came up with okay, Rose asked us to make something up, are you saying that if Seth asked you to come up with some story as to why he was sporting injuries and no one else was, you wouldn't?" Leah snapped

"We didn't need you guys worrying about us every single time we went out okay, that just showed that we can stand up for ourselves, it was for self preservation okay," Bella says tiredly

_Leah's POV_

"It was just for our benefit okay, it's not like we haven't hidden things from you before okay? And I know that you hide things from us, girls are very focused and can work things out for themselves, anyway time for mine and Leah's involvement now," Nessie sighs

"Oh for crying out loud," Jacob shouts

"Shut the fuck up Jacob, you know jack shit," I snarl, suddenly standing.

"Leah, calm down please," Seth begs

I sit back down.

"Ok girls wanna share," Charlie sighs, stretching a little.

"Fine Nessie and I had a bit of a falling out okay," I say "It was before she started dating you Jacob and whilst I was dating that stupid prick Garrett,"

"That doesn't sound that bad, how does this relate to the incident 6 months ago?" Charlie asks.

"Stupid question Charlie," Nessie states "Everything that occurred between us affected our judgments, especially the people that got involved, anyway it all started when Garrett decided to make a pass at me, and when I pushed him off me, he went straight to Leah and told her that I had tried to get him to sleep with me,"

"Wait is that the same Garrett who is currently dating Kate, as well as he moved to England to be with her?" Jasper asked

"The same one," Ness and I say

"Apparently they were childhood sweethearts, and high school sweethearts, but they broke up because they of where they wanted to go, after Ed and she broke up, and before she went to England Garrett got in touch with her, and then so on and so forth," Rose said

"I'll need to see a therapist after this," Charlie muttered

"As you can imagine, Garrett and I didn't last long after that, and when he asked why we were breaking up, I told him that I would never be able to get that out of my head of someone I saw as my sister like that, I told him that it made me feel extremely sick to my stomache,"

"Anyway after that I didn't know that she and Garrett had broken up, but I'd gone to her only an hour after they had, and I told her everything, which I would have done sooner if I hadn't been forced up to my Aunties that week, and when I left I thought that Leah was just upset at what he'd done," Ness said

"But I was angry at the fact that only an hour after we'd broken up that she'd come and said that to me, to me it felt as though he'd told her, and she wanted to turn it back on him, so I would hate his guts even more than I already did," I told them "It wasn't long after that, that Jacob and Nessie had started dating, so I planned to hurt her as she had me,"

"Wait is that why I got smacked around by Ness?" Jacob asked.

"No I just decided I needed a punching bag for a few hours and you were the closest person to me, so I decided to hit you... of course it is, she had texts on her phone from you that were quite explicit, and she's left them up, even a chat with you, which little did I know you didn't do, but it was always only from your side, saying all these things to her about things I wouldn't do, and things you wanted to do to her, and things you wanted her to do to you, you get the picture," Nessie said "Anyway just after that I found out about a crush that she had a while back, so..."

"She decided to retaliate by making me think that she was hooking up with said crush, and in process cheating on you," I finished for her "Except all that it did was make me think that she was going around ripping out everyone's heart, and by this point I knew that the person I had a crush on, was in love with someone else,"

"I'm almost afraid to ask what went on," Edward said

"How about this they only sorted out all of this shit during that week we were in deep discussion, that was around the time we'd realised you guys had been lying to us as well as keeping some secrets of your own," Bella said

"Like what?" Embry asked

"How about Jacob knew what was going down between Nessie and Leah but didn't say anything because it was entertaining to him, or the fact that Embry had a certain crush on a certain girl over here, and would make sure no-one would go near her," Alice stated

"Not to mention that a certain one of you had a certain crush on someone before they gave up hope, and decided to date someone else," Emily said "Or that we had certain idiots fight our battles for us, which never made sense until we talked about your behaviours,"

"Oh shit," was their response

"You girls are rather observant aren't you?" Charlie asked, shaking his head.

We all smiled in response, which in turn made the boys gulped.

"Anyway getting back to the story, this went on for a while, obviously, we played a constant game of embarrassing one another and trying to be a down right bitch to one another," I told them "And because of that it ended up involving too many people, most of them we never realised had been involved,"

"Anyway I told Emily about Leah's crush, and Emily went to talk to Leah, and from what I heard it wasn't pretty," Nessie said. "It didn't help that I told Emily something else as well,"

The boys all looked confused.

"When we were younger I had a crush on you Sam, but that stopped almost as soon as I found out you were in love with my cousin, I tell you that made me look at you like you were a dickhead, and I couldn't ever think of you like that," I say calmly

"I was informed of said crush, only I was made to believe that it was still in place and that she was going to do anything she could to break us up, as you can imagine I was hurt that my cousin would try to do that to me, and I wanted answers, answers she had no idea to what though," Emily said "It was then that she'd told me the who story, which confused me because I'd also spoken with Nessie after the incident, so things weren't adding up,"

"When we both sat down and discussed this we were both pretty angry, I couldn't believe that he had done this, basically ruining the friendship me and Ness had, and she was pissed that I had lied about the thing with Jacob, and it really pissed us off when we found out he knew, Jacob ever heard of deleting messages either from your phone or from Facebook?" I said "Well anyway when we were in that house and Ness and I were looking around, there were so many things that we could have spotted or checked out, but instead we were arguing about our situation, and when push comes to shove, we started to fight and we ended up injuring one of the un-for-mentioned guests that were in that house, when the fire started we had a hard time of dragging his sorry ass out of there, but we did," I said finishing

"If we had carried on with our stupid spat that man would have possibly died in there or we would have ended up killing of the other, we could have been downstairs helpings settle there arguments instead we were off arguing," Nessie concluded

"Which idiot are we on about now?" Charlie asked

"I think his name was Demetri, and I believe he's Aro son, or nephew, he some relation to him anyway," Emily told him

"Okay time to process again," Charlie said "Emily attacked, guy came after, Sam, Jared and Seth threatened or beaten said fucker, Alice worked with Aro, Aro responsible for explosion and fire, Rose, Emm and Jasper had problem with friends from down south, two of said friends set up for Rose to be attacked, they were hired by Aro, and ended up in burn unit, Nessie and Leah had some dispute, that Jacob could have stopped, instead they injured some idiot, and had to help him so he would live... right I think that's the gist of it, okay so that just leaves you Bells,"

"Not quite Dad, you still haven't vouched for Edward's, Paul's, Embry's or Quil's reasons as to why they were involved in that incident," Bella said. "But they won't give you the actual reason as to what went down, because they haven't discussed every detail amongst themselves."

_Charlie's POV_

For the love of God and all that is holy, I hated this part of my job, its harder because everyone at the station believes that I'm the only one possible of getting all the necessary facts out of the kids, excuse me but I've watched each of the kids grow up from being just tiny little babies, I mean my daughter and son are in here for Christ's sakes, not to mention my nephew, how the hell am I supposed to deal with this information overload. I suppose I should be thankful that my niece isn't here, but her boyfriend happens to be, along with my daughters boyfriends, as well as my sons girlfriend and her brother, who is in here along with his girlfriend who happens to be the sister of my daughters boyfriend. Oh crying out loud, I've been dealing with this for like 24 years and I still can't quite grasp the dynamics of the group.

To top that off it was 2 O'clock in the morning by the time I made it into this room. When they'd been picked up I had been all the way across town doing a fucking stake out, by the time I got back to the station Phil, who happens to be my ex-wife's, mother of my children's husband, he's a decent man, but he was sat at our desk with a think folder and a large cup of coffee, at this I started to laugh, when he noticed me he produced a second sup of coffee which I gladly took, then we worked on the folder and its content for a few hours, before I was finally sent into the room the kids were being held in.

You see for 6 whole months we had been working on this case, 6 months of getting stuck in dead ends, the kids had been interrogated several times, and yet each time nothing every made sense. The only thing that we could conclude was that they all knew more than they were telling, so we were debating on whether to bring them back in when we finally got a statements from someone needed one of, from that the kids were all arrested, and interrogated upon arrival, before being dumped into the largest room we had in this facility, that might seem a little weird but we have audio on in that room, and before I got there, even whilst I was there, nothing of any use was said, but I did get the impression that they wanted to know they were here, and were discussing how the hell they ended up like this.

For the past 5 hours I had listen to 4 different stories that have done nothing but made me struggle to remember what the hell I was doing. When I walked into that room they were just finished talking about who was responsible or something, but I could see Bella was shocked to see me there, but what shocked me was when I asked them all what happened 6 months ago, they all shrank, I mean they all curled up in themselves, I knew how much it haunted them of that day, but too top that off it was my fucking daughter who answered me, and not in the way I expected 'I shared a secret' was her response, then she asked me to sit down and just listen, that if I needed answers I needed to listen to what happened long before that day, do they took me back, even as far as 4 years ago, but my daughter was right about one thing, all of the girls 'secrets' helped to explain different things, and the fact that the some of the guys were involved helped me get a deeper understanding.

"Okay let me sum up what I do know then, from what I know Emily was attacked, Sam attacked they guy that attacked her, Jared and Seth threatened the guy, Alice worked with Aro, who was responsible for the explosion and fire, as well as hiring the same guys that are out to sabotage Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet, you have some secret that only the girls know, and from the looks of it the boys know little of, and we have yet to begin on those four," I say "So boys what's your reasons?"

"Fines," Edward sighs "Charlie we were part of the group that was annoyed at the girls who were pissed, and the one who ended up pissing the girls of more than usual,"

"That's it?" I ask, not quite believing it.

"Charlie, we were the group that for the majority, minus those three, would rile the girls up even further, get pissed off when they wouldn't talk to us, ask them what the hell was going on, and then we ended up fighting with one another, well at first we did," Quil says

"We were annoyed that they would be pissed off with us, but not tell us what we did, and to top that off, we know that that idiot there is the one who blabbed to someone about our predicaments, who then went to Aro with the information," Embry states

"You were annoyed at us? You were trying to rile us up more than we were?" Bella shouts "You have got to be fucking kidding me, I asked you... no I fucking begged you to leave it alone, but you wouldn't, they know fuck all compared to me, yet you kept bugging them, you cared more about my secret than you did about them, and they were sick of it, I just wanted you to leave it alone, and you wouldn't, you just fucking wouldn't leave it alone, why... why, why wouldn't you?" Bella asks breaking down into sobs

I noticed Emmett stand up from where he was sat and make his way across the room; he sat down in front of Bella then pulled her into his lap. From there I watched as he gently rocked them both from side to side, just like he used to do when they were younger, thanks God he could easily comfort his sister, because I could do nothing right now.

"You okay now little Bee?" he asked after a while

"Yeah, Emm thanks," she sniffled

Emmett placed Bella back on the floor with the girls then made his way back to his previous spot, it was then I noticed that the room was divided, boys on one side, girls on another, when did they do that? And why did they do that?

"Okay, you Paul, start talking," I command

"A while back I was re-introduced to someone I knew a while back, it was Rachel that introduce me, and anyway we used to be really good friends, and so we talked, and I told him of all the shit that had gone down, I found out later that he was some cousin of Aro's, so I guessed he was the one to tell Aro about it all, that made me angry, I couldn't believe he did that," Paul growled

"Right, okay need to store that, Edward what's your story?" I say, holding back my slight anger

"I thought Bella was cheating on me," he says plainly

Every head in the room turned to face him, Bella faces was confronted in pain, that dickhead.

"You... you thought Bella was cheating on you?" Rose asked voicing pretty much what everyone was currently thinking "Why... why did... did you think that?"

"Well you all know that Bella and I started dating again 4 months before that incident right, well anyway I saw the amount of time she was on the phone, the amount of time she needed to be out of town, and the not talking to me as much, and the shutting me out, and I started to think she was cheating on me... but then I heard you lot talking, you were all being cryptic but I gathered that Bella had a secret and she'd told you most of it at the least, and I realised that my sister would have told me if I was being cheated on," he said "So that night I asked her what she was hiding from me, and her response was 'nothing that would concern you, just leave it... please', so like the good boyfriend I am, I left it, instead I went to the guys and we began to talk, from what we gathered we got the sense that Bella had been in an accident after we broke up 4 years earlier, but there was speculations of accidently, purpose, retaliation... and yet we all still don't know, and then during that incident I noticed Bella's face when she saw one of the guys there, and there could only be one of two reasons as to why she'd do that,"

"Go on," I tell him

"1) She had been in or was in a relationship with him, and it had ended badly, or she never expected me to ever come face to face with the fucker, 2) he'd caused her some pain sometime ago. And because of how she looked, murderous, I realised that he had hurt her somehow, but I just don't know how, so instead of going to her, I lunged at him, and landed him in hospital, happy now Chief?" He says

"Not yet Edward, but thank you for that, now before we get to the grand finale, you two start talking," I all but growl at the two remaining boys

"We'd been asked to make sure that the house had been secure, but we otherwise but didn't," Embry said "We left the house otherwise but open to anyone all because we were in a deep discussion about cars, and how messed up our group was,"

"We were supposed to make sure that everything was okay, because Bella wanted us all to have a deep discussion, and she wanted to ensure we all would be safe up there, because she hadn't been up there in a while, we told everyone that we'd checked the whole house, but we had only managed the downstairs areas," Quil added

As soon he had finished all of the girls gasped, then the yelling started, soon enough the boys started yelling stuff back, and I noticed the only one not involved was Bella, she was sat with her back against the wall head down, slightly rocking, whilst everyone else was stood in the middle of the room arguing, she lifted her head slightly and rested her chin in between her knees, with her eyes closed, hands over her ears, and I could see that she was mumbling something, I stared at her trying to figure out what she was saying then it became clear.

_Make it stop... stop no more, please stop._

I grabbed hold of the whistle in my pocket and blew, loudly. The girls automatically covered there ears and there screaming stopped, the boys eventually put there hands over there ears but began mumbling, after a few more seconds they stopped, that was when Bella's mumbling could be heard.

"Make it stop... stop no more, please stop... Make it stop... stop no more, please stop... Make it stop... stop no more, please stop... Make it stop... stop no more, please stop..." she kept chanting

"Well done kids," I say gruffly "Whilst you were all screaming over some pointless shit you CAN'T fix, YOUR sister, YOUR girlfriend, YOUR cousin, YOUR friend has been sat there begging you all to STOP, ever wonder if this is how she feels most of the time, how the HELL do you expect her to talk when you wont SHUT UP and LISTEN instead of being so STUPID," I yell

"Bells," Alice whispers by her, gently pulling on her hands "Its okay now, we've all stopped, come on its okay now, Bells?"

"Come Bee, come back to me. Come on sis I need you to come back to us, please?" Emmett begs next to her.

"Hey Bella, do you remembered when we were 5, and we just started school, it was the first day, and you were sat on the bench in the playground watching your brother playing on the swings, you were sat there looking so lonely, I came and sat down next to you and said 'what's my best friend doing sitting on her own', and you said 'Emmy's the one with friends, I don't have one', and I said 'yeah you do, she's sat right next to you',"

"You pulled me up and told me to skip, so we did, across the playground, you told me that you also had a brother, who was a pain in the bum, because he wouldn't let you do anything unless it was safe, you told me that you had another friends you wanted to introduce me too, and she also had a pain in the bum brother... we reached the railings were you had a blanket on the ground, Alice was already sat there, and she was nattering away at Jasper, who was in a conversation with Edward, you told me that unless my brother wasn't a pain in the bum, he couldn't be part of our little group, then Emm came running over asking me if I was alright, and if they, meaning the boys, were safe, you laughed and told him to sit down already, and he did," Bella laughed

"Do you remember how I spent 10 minutes on my knees begging both our parents if you could come over to mire, because I wanted to get to know my new best friend, and after laughing they agreed, and that was the first night you ever spent over at mine," Rose laughed "And that became a tradition from the age of 5 until we were twelve, every Friday we would decide who was to sleep at who's and even Alice got included,"

"Remember the day I first stayed at your Bella, I walked downstairs to see your dad looking all stressed and downright miserable, so I hopped up on his knee and said 'Daddy Charlie what's wrong?' and he laughed, from there we started to call each others parents are moms and dad, we never stuck with uncle or aunty," Alice giggled

"It never did," I say speaking up "But that day we surprised the hell out of me,"

"That was the point Charlie," Alice laughed "Okay now your back from the land of nothing, you finally ready to talk,"

"I think so; does everyone really want to hear this?" She says looking up

"Whenever you're ready Bells," I tell her.

And tell us she does. After everyone nods and sits back down in their respectable places, meaning the boys are still on the other side but have moved closer to the girls and that Alice and Rose are side by side with, and the other girl in a slight circle.

"Okay well I'm going to let these lot tell you what I told them, then I will tell you the whole story, and unless I ask so I don't want anyone to interrupt, Rose you up for it?" Bella asks

Rose nods and takes in a deep breath.

"Okay so as you know we all started acting weird after the weekend that we'd all gotten together and decided to enjoy a bit of girl time, and we know it brought you back to 3 years before, well that 3 years before was after we'd seen Bella in hospital and she didn't look well, and I don't mean physically, she looked mentally drained like she had received the worst news possible, so before she told us to basically grow the hell up , and get back to our normal selves, I'm guessing each and every one of us could keep seeing that daunting look in her eye, but she never told us what had happened, not till we pushed her a little to far," she pauses for a moment "Anyway we were sat at Bella's because she was the only one of us not dating so the only person we needed to worry about barging in would have been Emmett, well we were watching a movie, and there was a part in it, where everyone in the room had to tell there worst kept secret, so we joked about and said that Bella should start, and when she clammed up we knew that there was something deep that she was hiding, so we begged her, asking her why she wouldn't tell us, and then out of no-where she started to scream shout yell, cry, pretty much everything as she told us that the day we'd seen her in the hospital was the day she had been attacked by someone she knew all because of something she'd done, and because of that her whole life had been fucked up, then she told us all to go to hell and that she hated us all, before slamming the door of her bedroom, remaining there for the rest of the night, we were all to afraid to move, so we slept on the living room floor that night, and things were awkward for us until Bella asked us to come back here the week after, which as you know led to Kate telling us that she could get us out of here for a while if we wanted too, and so we did, and you know the rest of what happened there,"

"Okay," I said a little shakily "Bella..."

"Right, um, 4 years ago Edward and I had broke up because we thought it was wrong for us to continue dating, and everything was fine after that, or so I thought. On that day I had been up in Seattle at a job interview with a publishing office, and I ran into several people there, Jessica and Angela were up there shopping, Lauren and Tyler were on a date, then when I got to a cafe I saw Eric and Mike, so I did what I always did and ignored them, but that didn't stop them, they came over to the table I was sat at and wouldn't leave me alone, Eric left at one point because he got some important message or something, so it was just Mike and I, anyway he said to me 'I heard you and Cullen broke up, that true?', so I told it was none of his business and too shut the hell up, I paid for my drink and left quickly. I made my way back to my truck and was about to climb in when Mike came running with my phone in his hand he was closely followed by someone else, someone I didn't know, he informed me that I left it at the table, so I thanked him then turned around,"

She had to stop for a moment, so she turned to Alice with a panicked look on her face and so Alice grabbed hold of Bella's hand and began to make comforting circular patterns around on it.

"You wanna continue?" she asked

Bella nodded in reply.

"Um so we were at the truck, and Mike apologised for the questions earlier, and I told him that though it was none of his business that Edward and I had decided to not date, and he looked happy about that, when I asked him why he was so fucking happy he said he'd been hoping for a chance to ask me out, and I told him, that there was no chance, after that things got a little blurry but I know I downright refused to go out with him, and he got angry, I remember being thrown backwards against the truck but I could see that it wasn't Mike, it was the other guy, then thrown onto the floor front first, before he began to kick me in the chest and stomache, after that I don't remember what the fuck happened, I passed out at some point, and next thing I know I was waking up in the hospital, and I..."

She stopped, for some reason she froze, I moved so that I could crouch in front of her, I saw that the guys had moved closer, more respectively the guys with girlfriends moved closer to there girlfriends.

"Bella, what happened at the hospital, why wasn't I called?" I ask her calmly

"I asked them to call Rose or Alice, I told them that you and Mom were out of town at the moment, they told me that I had two cracked ribs, and that my stomache would be bruised for quite some time and would hurt for a while because I had internal bruising, and then they..."

She didn't continue. I looked over my shoulder, and gestured my head to Emmett and Edward to get over here, Emmett pulled her forward a bit so that he could sit behind her, he rested her head against his chest, and muttered words of comfort to her, Edward crouched down next to me and took her free hand.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened there?" Edward almost begged

"They... um, they told me... I was... I mean," she looked up and turned to look at everyone in the eye, before finally looking at me in the eye "Daddy, when Mom told you she was expecting Em and I how did you feel?" she asked.

"Beyond excited, I was happy, but at the same time I was nervous and scared, and when we found out it was twins I think I even fainted, but the day you were born was the single greatest day of my life, I got a son and a daughter and they both make me so proud, baby girl, can you tell me what they told you, your scaring your old man here," I whisper

"They told me that I ..." the next few words were mumbled and no one was able to catch what she said, I raised my eyebrow at her, she relented at that "They told me that I was 3 months along, and that I had suffered a miscarriage due to my injuries," she finally whispered

A pin could have been dropped and heard in that room at that moment. It was then I noticed the haunted look in my daughters eyes, I noticed my sons grip tighten on his sister, I noticed Alice grip falter from my daughter hand, but most of all I noticed everything about Edward, he grip had tightened on Bella's hand, his posture turned rigid, and tears were escaping from his eyes.

"Was it mine?" was all he said

"Yes," she whispered

"Did you ever find out who that guy was?" he asked

"His cousin, his fucking cousin thought it would be fun to hurt the girl who had hurt his cousin's feelings, and instead he destroyed my fucking life," she whispered

"That was the guy that I saw?" he asked again

"Yes," she replied

"My attack, that's why you looked so ill when I'd finished," Emily gasped "You heard that I would never possible have a child and that monster took one from you,"

"Wait, baby girl my heart is breaking for you, and I want to kill that stupid fucker, believe me I do, but how does your secret lead to that incident," I ask puzzled

"James, Mikes cousins, has had it out for me since that day, I didn't know who he was, what his name was, or even what he looked like, instead on that day he told me seconds before that explosion that it was finally time to get rid of the bitch, and that this day had been long coming... I was never even supposed to tell them anything, if I never opened my mouth he would never have set out to target me and them specifically, that day everyone's motives was different, which is why they all landed up in hospital and we got away, with a few scrapes and smoke inhalation, I walked out of the room he cornered me into and couldn't even warn anyone, and then Edward see's me looking at that bastard who is sneering at me, and lunges at him, knocking him into a coma," she begins to sob "I essentially led my family and friends into a trap that could have killed them, and it would have been all my fault, I was supposed to die that day, and I didn't, he's gonna come after me once he's awake and has been discharged from hospital,"

"Bella what's James' last name?" Phil asks from the doorway

"James Hunter, from what I heard, why?" she asks

I stiffen at that.

"That son-of-a-bitch, he fucking lied," Phil yells "He fucking lied to get her out of the way, if death didn't work, hey why not get her ass tossed into jail, and hey at the same time lets get the rest of them out of the way, seeing as they might know something."

"What?" Sam asks

"Err what's going on?" Paul asks at the same time

"Daddy?" Bella looks at me questioningly "Why are me, Emm and our friends in here with no possible chance of release?"

"Dad, Phil, what the fuck do you know that we don't, and don't say nothing, we have been here for about 12 hours I'm guessing, so tell us why we are here," Emmett demands

"Charlie, did James frame us?" Alice asks in a small voice

"Charlie, what did James do or say?" Rose asks.

"Alright every sit back down now," I command

They all sit back down immediately, I stand up and walk over to Phil I raise my eyebrow to ask if he's been listening his nod answers my question, good no need to catch him up to speed.

"Okay I'll explain why you guys were arrested tonight of all nights and not anytime sooner, as you know we've been working on this case since it happened, but the things that you all told us didn't add up for some reason, and now its clear, you all kept something back because you couldn't tell us it at the time, anyway everyone who landed up in hospital had to give us a statement as to why they were there at that time, and what they were doing, and what we got from them didn't help, from your admissions today it seems as though they lied to us, anyway we only had one person we couldn't get a statement from, but yesterday morning we did," Phil states plainly

"When we interviewed the guy, he told us that he'd been on a walk in the wooded area as he does every Saturday, and that day was no different, he told us that a few months before that he'd come across that house, and it looked abandoned yet like someone visited it often, so every week he would trek up to the house to see if anyone actually visited it, and no one did, until the day of the explosion," I say as calmly as I can.

"He informed us that on that day he say a group of young people probably early twenties talk about a plan to gather a few people that they hated, and planned to have the house explode, except the plan was already in motion, as he told us he could see people inside of the house, so he ran closer, and that was when the house exploded, he told us that he ran to the front and so the same group hanging around, some looking happy, and when one of them noticed him, he was attacked before he could defend himself, after that everything had gone dark, until he woke up in the hospital," Phil finishes for us.

Considering that the interview took over 4 hours to conclude, we have given them the brief version of what was said, and in that everything concluded that the group of 16 kids had set the whole thing up and then played victim, and I truly didn't want to believe that, which is why Phil and I decided we needed to talk with them and get them to account there actions on that day.

"Who was it that told you that?" Jacob asked

"James," Phil and I answer.

"That worthless bastard," Embry muttered

"Dad what happens now?" Bella asks.

"Well we will have to call your parents," I tell her

At that she starts to smirk, so I ask her what's funny.

"Um your part of my parent remember, Mom's out of town, which leaves Phil in her place, so unless your gonna waste time calling him whilst he's stood next to you..."

She really wants to play this game. I pick up my phone and dial Phil's number, he doesn't even look at the caller id as he answers the phone.

"Hello,"

"Hi Phil its Chief Swan here, I have a Mr. Emmett Swan, and a Miss. Isabella Swan so I will need you to head down to the station for me, if that's alright,"

"Sure Charlie, oh wait just got here, and I just entered the room," Phil says laughing.

"Who's calling who then?" I ask turning to face him.

"I figured I'd stay in here whilst you deal with them, considering they know you a hell of a lot better than they know me," Phil sighs

"Sure I'll get right on that," I say then leave the room.

I pick up the phone on my desk and call the first familiar number, it rings twice before its picked up.

"Carlisle Cullen,"

"Hello Mr. Cullen its Chief Swan, I have a Mr. and a Miss Cullen down here at the station if your interest in getting them out of here,"

"I'll be right there Charlies," Carlisle's voice laughed from the other end.

One down and 10 more to go.

_Edward's POV_

I was fuming, I was livid, screw that fucking James. I hated him the fucking second I saw him, I knew he'd hurt her, I just didn't know how, now I do and I wish I didn't.

"Well kids, I'm sort out something for you guys to eat and to drink, we will release you, but you'll be going home with your parent," Phil said

"Thanks," we all replied

He left the room.

"I cant believe that fucker, he thought the best way was to get us all arrested and placed in jail," Jasper snarks "I mean come on we all know we'd fare well in jail, that dick wont,"

"Billy ain't gonna be happy you got in jail Jacob," Emmett jokes "Rachel will be fuming that her baby brother and her boyfriend got arrested,"

"I now realise why girl talk is sacred, I vow never again in my life to bug you ever again about any secrets you may hold, unless you want to tell me," Seth declares holding his hand across his hand.

"Here, here," the rest of us guys conclude

"Awh the boys cant handle a little girl talk, looks like they will never want to know what we all truly think of them, then," Alice says dramatically

"Please girl talk is just sacred," Leah states

"Wait why's girl talk sacred?" Quil asks

All the girls turned to face Rose, and she smirked evilly but nodded her head, then turned and stared at Quil directly in the eye.

"Girl talk is sacred because its the God honest truth that everyone in that inner circle has to deal with, it doesn't matter if it hurt you, you just take it and talk it through, everyone gives the true opinions on anything, and it doesn't matter what we discuss, it could be sex, which everyone has endured, and though you may be horrified about what your friend and brother are up to, You. Don't. Say. Anything," Rose finishes sweetly.

Em, Jazz and I looked a little panicky at that.

"Anyone order a parent?" Charlie's voice came from the door.

There stood behind him was the greatest sight in all of my life, every single parent was stood there, when Charlie entered the rest of them entered, Mom and Dad, wrapped Alice and I up in one big hug.

"Awwh, Daddy come on," Bella fake whined "How come Emm and I don't get a big hug from ya?"

Her response is a almost bone crushing hug from Emmett then being tossed up into the air, we all look at them both when she tell him she can't breath, and he immediately sets her back on her feet, just a soon her Dad kisses her forehead, before slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Just thought you'd all like to know, everyone you mentioned this morning has been or is being arrested, you kids are to go home, and get some sleep, seeing as you did nothing but talk this morning, and I don't expect to see any of you in here again unless its something you actually did okay?"

"Okay," we all placate him

"Right kids," Esme smiles "Lets go home

What a fun exciting day.

_So I spent 12 hours just typing this not even thinking about it, if I get reviews to clarify any details, or if people actually would like it if I did a whole chapter on the incident, or any particular part in this, please leave me a review, hope you enjoyed this as much as I have, hope I didn't confuse you as much as I confused myself._

_It was funny writing this, I'd get to one point then have to remember what the hell I'd just been typing then I'd go back and realise then I'd be sat there ticking off the names I was using, or I'd mess up with counting, and using each and every name became a pain as well, but I needed to use everyone a lot so that we didn't have blanks from everyone._


End file.
